


The Dammed and the Broken (A SPN fanfic)

by TheGr8Trickster



Series: The Dammed Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Angst, Character Death, Demon Blood, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gabriel is a dad, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Mark of Cain, Original Character Death(s), Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGr8Trickster/pseuds/TheGr8Trickster
Summary: In the midst of the chaos called Lacey Adler's life an even bigger issue arises when she gets caught stealing from the one place no one wants to go, Hell. (Keep in mind, this fic was being written before season 10 aired. And the Charlie thing really was written before the show killed her, so sorry in advance.)





	1. Forever

Crowley paced back and forth in front of the cage he put me in. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. It was supposed to be an easy in and out, but I got caught. Suddenly Crowley stopped with his back facing me. He just stood there. It was as if he was TRYING to think of something to say; that's new.  
I looked around the room and inside the cage.  
No exit. Damn.  
So this is one of hell's torture rooms. It's a lot less fire-y than I thought it would be; it's certainly different from the hell Dean described. Dean got drunk one night, after he was pulled from hell and he was just drunk enough to tell me what happened. . .

"I was suspended in the air," Dean's face grew paler as he continued to speak and his eyes were distant and in pain at the same time, "there were chains, an-and hooks." I sat silently as he shifted his position on the poorly made motel bed. No one ever mentioned what could have happened on them, it's too disgusting to even think about. I turned my attention back to Dean, although he wasn't speaking. His green eyes were glazed over with pain, and his facial expression was blank and distant. I reached out towards his shoulder.  
"You don't have to say anymore, it's okay."  
He grabbed my wrist and held it in midair. His expression was a little bit softer now, but still distant, and some light returned to his eyes, but they mostly held pain. "I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."  
We just sat there, saying nothing. It was like the smallest change would shatter the whole room. It's been two weeks since Dean came back from hell, and this was the first time I've been hunting, or been alone with Dean since Lilith took him to hell. Then Sam came bursting through the door, and the moment ended as Dean quickly dropped my hand. . .

Crowley turned around to face me, "You're worse than those Winchesters. You think you can just WALK into Hell through the front door, and NO ONE would notice!" He resumed pacing back and forth. "Not only, did you break into hell." He stopped and stood right in front of my cage, "But you think you can just steal the Demon tablet? I'm the one who stole it in the first place, protect my kind. There is ABSOLUTELY NO CHANCE, ANYONE, would let you steal this." He pulled the tablet out of his black suit jacket and dangled it in front of my face, just far enough away from me so I couldn't reach it.  
"You already know we're not gonna close the gates of Hell Crowley. Otherwise Sam would have done it."  
Crowley's face lifted up in a smirk, "You have two choices: deliver Moose and Squirrel to me, and I'll bring back a certain profit to translate the part you need to get rid of the mark, or," he raised a hand up with one finger from a closed fist pointing up, "you can ignore everything I say, and either Dean will ultimately end up killing everything he cares about, or he'll end up dead with the first blade through him. I don't care either way, he lied to me and you think I'm just going to GIVE him the tablet?"  
"Hunters and demons both lie for a living, what did you expect? Had he told you the truth, we would have never gotten the blade."  
Crowley set down the tablet and walked over to my cage. "You have two choices." "And what happens after the mark is gone?" Crowley's smirk got bigger before his reply.  
"You stay in hell forever. This is a deal, my darling little Lacey. Either you watch them die, or your soul is mine forever."


	2. Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot development.

"Sam." Castiel called as he walked into the library of the bunker. "We need to find a way to save Dean." Sam lifted his head from the book he put himself in and sighed, "I know, Cas, I know. I think Charlie might have found something, she called a couple days ago and Lacey went to check it out." Sam continued to study the book in his hand while Cas stood there silently.   
Suddenly, Sam's phone rang from across the room. Sam closed his book and silently, with all 6'4" of his body, got up and walked over to his ringing phone. "It's Charlie." Sam's voice held some surprise in it, usually it's Lacey who would call when the two of them were together.   
Sam answered the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"No, she's not here, I thought she was still with you."  
Silence filled the room as Sam listened to Charlie on the phone. The only thing changing was his face as it went from confusion, to realization, and finally to worry and fear as the monolog ended. "Do, do you think," Sam stopped and sighed before continuing, "do you think she tried to go and get it?"   
"Right."  
"Thanks Charlie."  
"I'll let you know."  
Sam hung up the phone. The room stood still. The phone was still in Sam's hand, but he didn't move. Cas stood at the edge of the room staring at Sam in confusion. It stayed like this for what seemed hours, but it was only about 3 minutes before Dean came in and interrupted.   
"What's going on with you Sammy? And Cas," Cas turned his head towards Dean, "quit staring at my brother."   
"Lacey might be in trouble."  
Dean and Cas quickly turned their attention towards Sam. Dean lifted an eyebrow and spoke carefully, "Trouble, what kind of trouble?"  
"Crowley."  
"How? What'd she do?" Dean restrained his sentence like he was walking on a thin sheet of ice. He knew how Sam felt about her. He cares for her too, just like he cares about Charlie.   
Sam didn't say anything, just walked out the room. He came back a couple minutes later with his and Dean's duffles. "We need to go find a reaper."  
"What?"   
This time Cas chimed in, "Why do you need a reaper?"  
Sam didn't respond. He started to walk past Cas. Cas grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so they were face to face. "Sam."  
"She snuck into hell. She was supposed to be back by now which means she either got caught, or she got stuck in purgatory."  
Sam's eyes were full of determination, even Dean, who snuck around to see Sam's reaction, knew there was nothing that would change his mind. Dean walked away and grabbed his bag, "Okay, let's go."

"Okay, if I bring them to you. You have to let them go and never come after them again, Keven included." "Not going to happen sweetheart. I'm not going to set a prophet free, especially that one, and you know those Winchesters will try and kill me the second I'm finished taking you."   
"Then why I the hell are you offering to take away the mark!"  
Crowley walked to the end of the room. He is really starting to piss me off. I'm trying to find a loophole in his 'deal' but I can't find any. I can't bare to see Sam die, or Dean, but I can't cause Sam the pain he'll get if I go to hell. As a spirit.  
"If I kill Dean, even with the first blade, there's still a chance he'll come back because of the mark."   
"What about Cas? He'll come after you. Especially if you kill Dean."  
This time, Crowley seemed to almost laugh, "That giraffe doesn't even have his own grace. He'll be easy to deal with. If you don't agree ti my terms, I'm going to send you back up where you can watch Dean kill Sam." "How do I know you won't make me watch as you kill him?"  
"Oh," Crowley's face lit up, "I'm not going to be the one to kill him."  
He walked right up to my cage and bent down so he was eye level with me, his eyes were showing red. "Well, aren't you going to ask me who's going to kill Sam?"  
"Who."  
"It's going to be you."  
There it was, my loophole. Crowley should know better than to take me out of this cage. He opened the lock on the door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Destiel will come in soon, I just need to set up the plot. I hope yall can catch the transition from the bunker to hell, or do I need to be a little more obvious? Anyway thanks for reading ^^


	3. Escape and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey escapes into Purgatory while the Winchesters go on a rescue mission.

Crowley opened up the cage I'm in. What happened next was almost like stealing candy from a baby.   
You see, there's something different about me; I wasn't ordinary by any means. I was an experiment, a long time ago, for a demon. Not for yellow-eyes, like Sam, but for a different one. Lilith. She knew there was only so much yellow-eyes could do in terms of human experiments, and she went out of her way to prove it. Unlike Sam, who needs demon blood to access powers, I can access powers just by feeling them, I don't need blood.  
I pushed Crowley away with the flick of my wrist and held him against the wall. "You're wrong Crowley," I pushed harder so his vessel had no air for him to speak with, "I will go free without making a deal, but the tablet is coming with me."

"Cas, you stay here. Watch out for any demons that might try to kill the reaper like last time with Sam." Dean held his hand on Cas' shoulder as he spoke, lingering just a bit too long before pulling it away.   
"Dean!"   
Dean's head turned at the sound of his brother's voice, "I'm coming Sammy," he then proceeds to look back to Cas, "we'll be back."

Running. I shoved another demon against a wall. I was still in Hell, but I had what I came here for. The demon tablet. My eyes desperately searched for the way I came in, once I got out they wouldn't be able to follow me.   
There it is.   
I pushed my legs to move faster as I closed in on my exit. I tripped. Then I proceeded to slide out into purgatory and stumble downwards to the ground.   
I had cuts on my legs. And my left shoulder blade hurt like something awful happened. I hope it's not broken. I checked for the tablet, and glad it stayed in one piece. Then I proceeded to check my shoulder. I felt blood, and the stinging sensation of a gash along the edge of my shoulder blade. I had to get out of here fast. It was already too late to meet with the reaper who put me in here, I have to find that human portal Dean and Sam went through. With no time to waste, I set off towards the direction I thought was right. Even if it wasn't, I couldn't stay where I was. The monsters I and everything else killed are in here, they won't hesitate to come after me.

Sam walked at a fast pace, knife in his hand, with the determination to kill anything that got in his way. Dean struggling to keep up with him, was only worried Sam would get himself killed at the rate he was going. Dean was worried about Lacey, but he wouldn't be able to go on without Sam like he could with Lacey gone, though he'd still grieve over her. Four dead vamps jumped in front of them, one of them the boys noticed as Gordon, a vampire hunter that ended up as one.   
"So, Sam and Dean Winchester." Gordon smiled smugly, "Who would've thought you two would be STUPID enough to come back here."  
"Get out of my way, or I chop your head off with razor wire again."  
"Oh, little Sammy all worked up." "It's Sam."  
Within seconds a fight commenced between the Winchesters and Gordon's crew of vamps.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I came to, yet ANOTHER, dead end. My heart was beating harshly, my muscles were throbbing from the running, tripping, and pushing myself back up, adrenaline pushed through my veins as I saw another leviathan appear in front of me. I can't stay and fight, I have no other choice but to run.  
Quickly I turn on the tip of my toes and pushed off the dirt to run for my life again.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE THIS TIME WINCHESTER!!!!" Gordon screamed as Dean pushed him onto a broken tree branch to slow him down. Two of the three other vamps were already dead, again. Dean was handling Gordon while Sam finished the third vamp.   
"YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GONNA----"   
THUD.  
"Shut up already you son of a bitch." Dean wiped the sweat and blood off his forehead with his sleeve. "Sammy! You okay?"  
Lighter Thud. Footsteps.   
"Sammy?"  
"I'm okay Dean."   
Suddenly, the boys saw a figure off in the distance. It was getting closer, like it was running towards them. Sam readied himself for whatever it was while Dean squinted to try and figure out what it was.  
Neither of them were expecting what they actually saw.


	4. The Boy Who Saved Me

I saw two figures in my path, but they weren't coming towards me. This might be a trap. I quickly turned to my right 20 feet before I got there, I'm too busy running to see if they were friendly or not. I pushed my muscles more and more. I can't even feel the pain anymore, anywhere. I'm not sure if my shoulder is still bleeding or not, there's no time.  
I saw a figure appear on my right and instantly flicked it towards a tree. Then a hand reached out and grabbed me.  
"NO!"   
I screamed as I fought against the figure holding on to me. No matter how much I squirmed and pushed the figure didn't let go. Two large, muscular arms wrapped gently, but firmly, around me in between my chest and my waist and I was lifted off my feet. The thing whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Lacey. You're safe."  
Sam's voice was like music to my ears. Every muscle in my body instantly relaxed.   
"Sam, we need to go."  
Sam let me down after he was sure I stopped fighting. "Can you keep on going?" "Of course I can." I still didn't feel any pain, but I've started to feel tiredness in my muscles. I ignored it as I kept on running, this time with Sam and Dean leading the way. Sam occasionally glanced back to make sure I was still there. I ended up in back because of my height, at 5'4" I was definitely shorter than both the Winchesters.   
I felt my foot get caught on something and, once again, I fell. My hands didn't go up to protect me, my muscles were way to tired to do anything quickly. Then everything started to go black.  
"LACEY!!!" Sam was the first one to call my name.  
"Lacey come on, Sam. Why does she have a tablet?"  
"That doesn't matter Dean."  
"How- never mind, we need to go. Pick her up."  
I barely felt Sam lifting me off the ground, "The--- tab-----let?"  
"Dean's got it."  
Then everything went black. . .

I was 9, fifth grade. It was near the end of the school year, May 2. I was sitting quietly at my desk praying the other kids would leave me alone, like usual. And, like usual, they didn't. "Hey Lacey, I'm having a party this weekend maybe you could. Oh, that's right. You don't know who your parents are do you?" I looked up at Lexa, my main bully, she had her long golden hair hanging down her shoulders and a flowery pink dress. She continued to speak in her condescending tone, "Of course, if your parents were here, they obviously don't care enough to make you dress better. A green, blue, and red PLAID overall dress and a white shirt? Who are you supposed to be? Metilda? And your hair. It's awful."  
"Lexa!" The teacher called as she walked in the classroom, there was a new kid with her and I could vaguely see another older boy outside the door. "How many times do I have to tell you! sit down in your seat."  
Lexa sat down four rows behind me, but not before grabbing a fistful of my long-ish pixie cut ginger hair making the back of my head hit the desk behind me.   
The new kid looked at me then back to the teacher. "Everyone, this is Sam." She gestured towards him, "He just moved here from out-of-state." She then proceeded to point towards me, "Sam, why don't you sit next to Lacey."  
As soon as class ended I got up and out the door as fast as I could.  
Sam was I my next class as well.  
And the next one.  
Lunch came. Like usual, I got my tray of crap and sat down. I looked around one time just to make sure no one was coming to mess with me, but before I finished Sam caught my eye. He was standing near the door talking with the same boy that stood outside the first classroom. I figured they must be related somehow, either brothers or cousins.   
"Well, what do we have here. The homeless girl staring at the new kid."  
"Leave me alone Lexa." She then shoved her tray on to me. "Oh no," Lexa exclaimed loudly, "I tripped, and the ugly kid has food all over her. Though I think that's an improvement." The whole lunchroom roared in laughter. At this point Sam was staring at the scene, my face turned red and my eyes started to water. All I could see was red as I lost control. Lexa got slammed against the wall. Her clique tackled me to the ground, shoving my face into a pile of mashed potatoes and ripping my clothes.  
The next thing I knew the girls were being pulled off of me and a teacher pulled me harshly off the ground by my arm.  
"It's not her fault! It's not her fault. The other girl was bullying her."  
"Go sit down Sam! This doesn't involve you."   
The teacher then took me to the front office. A couple minutes latter Sam was brought in. His brown hair and clothes all messed up, and a couple scratches on his face.  
When he saw me he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, teeth showing and everything. . . The scene fadded out.

"LACEY!"  
Sam? What's going on?  
"Lacey, don't you DARE die on us!"   
Dean?

9 year-old Sam's face popped back up along with the school's office.   
"Are you okay Lacey?"  
I sat there silent but he continued the conversation like I remembered it. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Luckily my dad isn't in town, he'd kill me. Dean won't be so bad." The scene faded out again.

"LACEY! HANG ON!"  
What's happening.   
Is this what death feels like?

The scene reappeared again. "How about we be friends?" This time I responded. "Why?"  
"Because I think you're a cool person."  
The scene faded out one last time. Leaving Sam's smile in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story will come in the next chapter. I wanted to show how long Lacey has know the Winchesters, and also shed a little light on how she grew up after being a experiment for Lilith.


	5. Prophet

Dean and Cas are sitting in the waiting room of a hospital while Sam stands outside on the phone.   
"Cas, can't you do anything?" "Dean, you know as well as I do, I don't have the grace to do that. I'd die before she's even half way healed."   
Dean sighed and looked out the window to Sam, who just hung up the phone and currently is squatting holding his head in his hands.   
"There has to be SOMETHING we can do."  
"Has the surgeon come out yet?"  
Dean and Cas turned to look at Sam as he walked up. Dean shook his head side to side. Cas looked at Sam with pity, but he didn't let him see.  
Sam sat down across from Dean. He was quiet for a moment, carefully picking his words before he said anything. "Dean," Sam cleared his throat, "the reason... The reason Lacey..."  
"Mr. ... Presley?"   
All three of their heads popped up to see a surgeon in light green scrubs standing by te doors to the hallway. Sam got up, "How is she?"   
"Your sister, she was pretty beat up. The wound on her shoulder nearly went to her bone. We managed to fix it up. She also had a fractured ankle, a couple fractured ribs, and a slight concussion. We're also monitoring her for internal bleeding. She's awake if you want to see her," Dean and Cas started to get up, "but. Only one person at a time," hel looked at Cas, "and only family. Since you're up, Sam, you can come back first."

I woke up withe the beeping of machines, doctors and nurses running about, someone shined a flashlight in my eyes as said I have a concussion. Then he walked out the door.   
"Lacey," a woman in blue scrubs and short blonde hair spoke to me, "my name's Lexa, I'm going to be your nurse while you're here." She checked the machines, "You know, it's funny. I knew a Lacey in school. She came to my city in the 3rd grade, then she disappeared right before 6th. No one ever knew what happened to her..." She trailed off for a moment.  
"I wish I could tell her I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was a real bitch to her. I taunted her so bad. The truth is, before she came, I was the outcast. At school and at home, I was either ignored or hurt. When she came, with her ginger hair, a lot like yours but shorter, and her beautiful face. Everyone liked her, and I got jealous. I know it was a horrible thing to do, I wouldn't be surprised if she still hates my guts. I just want to try and tell her I'm truly sorry, even if she doesn't believe me."   
It got really quiet. I could tell by her expression and her eyes she was really sorry, but I'd never forget what she did. Then the door opened, the doctor and Sam came through. A smile plastered itself across my face.  
Lexa silently got up, I grabbed her wrist, "I think she would forgive you. Once she saw how sorry you are, but I don't think she'll just forget." She smiled and walked out the door with the doctor.   
"WHAT were you thinking?!?!" Sam raised his voice with a annoyed tone. "You could've gotten yourself killed. You nearly did!"  
"I was thinking about your brother. Cas said the demon tablet might have a cure for the mark."  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT CAS SAID!"   
Sam threw his hands up in the air, his face got red, I've never seen him this this mad. "With that tablet we can save Dean." Even if he was mad, I wasn't going to back down.   
"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE!" "Why so they can slow me down? Charlie just healed from Dean, and you and Dean were two days away. By the time you would've gotten there the aspect of surprise would have been ruined."  
"I don't care. You wouldn't be here if someone went with you."  
"We wouldn't have the tab---"  
"I don't CARE about the tablet!"   
"So you WANT Dean to---"  
"I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!"  
It was as if everything stopped. Sam's face softened as he realized what he said. I couldn't think straight, I didn't know HOW to think. After what seemed like hours I finally spoke the only word I could get out of my mouth  
"What?"   
"Uh, you know. I, uh..." Sam stopped and took a deep breath, "I already might be losing my brother, I, uh.... I can't, I can't lose more of my family."   
I don't know why, but hearing that seemed to break my heart a little. Family? That's all I am. I forced a smile before I looked a Sam, "I'm sorry, I guess I've been with you two too long."   
"What are you trying to say?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"I, uhh... I think I'll go out on my own. And keep an eye out for prophets. And, umm... and anything else that might help Dean."  
"Lacey,"  
The door opened and the doctor from earlier came in, "Mr. Presley, you need to let your brother see her as well, before visiting hours are over." Sam walked out the room after giving me one last glance.

"Okay, Lacey, why did you steal the tablet?" Dean walked in without the doctor. "Why, so you can yell at me too?"   
Dean stopped and looked at me like a deer in headlights.   
"Sam yelled at you?" "I don't want to talk about it."  
I looked away and looked for something else to concentrate on, "I stole it to try and save you. Cas mentioned it might have something about the mark on it. I saw an opportunity, and I took it."   
"Thank you."   
That I wasn't expecting. A little yelling, maybe some scolding, but not a 'thank you'.   
"You okay Lacey?" I looked over to Dean, his face was a little worried about my unresponsiveness. "Yeah, I just didn't expect that."   
Dean's face looked a little more amused now. "What. A thank you?" He scoffed a little, "Damn, you're more damaged than I thought."   
"Me? You're the one with feelings for your best friend."   
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Cas. You have feelings for Cas you idiot."  
"Shut up."   
Dean's face went pink, which was adorable. He was like a little kid who just admitted their first major crush.

It was three days before I got moved to a different ward. Cas was allowed to visit me then. Like Sam and Dean, he asked me why I went alone to steal the tablet.   
A week passed before I could be released from the hospital, I still had the cast on my leg. I decided to stay at the bunker until it could be cut off. It was awkward between me and Sam, I didn't know why I was so hurt hearing he only thought of me as family. Dean has yet to admit to Cas he has feelings for him. Cas, Charlie, and everyone else, including me, searched for a way to find a prophet.

"What about Kevin's ghost?" Sam suggested to Dean. I was sitting in a chair with my leg propped up on the table, looking up recent weird activity like what happened when Kevin became a prophet on my laptop. "No, he's done enough. The kid deserves some peace from this."   
"Then WHO, Dean? It's not like Chuck is alive, and there is no 1-800-PROPHET we can call and find someone!"   
"I don't know, not Kevin. Cas will find something."  
"Yeah? And what if he doesn't?"  
Silence filled the room, except for me clicking away at the keys on my laptop. "Lacey," Dean called my name, "tell Sam it'd be wrong to bother Kevin, if he's still here as a ghost."   
I glanced above my laptop to see Dean standing on his tippy toes trying to be as tall as Sam, and Sam pursing his lips together looking done with the entire argument. I pressed my lips together for a moment before I spoke, "Nope, this is your argument. I'm just here on my laptop." Then I lowered my head back to the screen and continued looking.

Their argument continued on for an hour. Halfway through Sam picked up his phone to dial Mrs. Tran and Dean tried to take it from him, the last 30 minutes consisted of Sam and Dean rolling on the floor as Dean tried to take Sam's phone. Sam ended up calling her anyway with Dean sulking beside him. Kevin already got lifted to the after life shortly after Metatron was stopped.

"Guys! I found it." Both of them rushed over to me to look at my computer screen. "Right here," I pointed towards an article, "20 year-old woman gets struck by lighting in her own home. Just like Kevin."   
Dean clapped his hands together, "Alright! Let's get ourselves a prophet."


	6. Don't Go

Sam and I argued about whether or not I should go with them to find the woman. My ankle wasn't completely healed yet, neither were my other injuries, so I still had to get around on crutches. Dean highlighted the fact that with Crowley out there looking for me, I shouldn't be alone if I couldn't run. Sam unwillingly let me go.   
"Yeah Cas, just like with Kevin."  
"California, one town over from were Stanford is."  
"Yeah." "Okay." "See you there."   
Dean hung up his phone and put it down in his lap. Sam looked genuinely uncomfortable with going back near Stanford. I don't blame him.   
"So, Sam. You okay with all this?" "Okay with what Dean."  
"Going back to Stanford, sort of."   
I looked up to the front seat from the side window to see what Sam's reaction would be. He just kinda sat there quietly not looking at anyone, or anything.   
"Look, Sammy. If you're not okay with this you could always-"  
"I'm FINE Dean. Just drive." "Okay."  
Dean's hand went to the radio and turned it on. That Taylor Swift son started to play.   
"Dean, I swear. If you don't turn that song off, I will throw myself out this car and haunt you. And I won't attach myself to any of my things either, I'll attach myself to 'Baby'"   
Dean's face filled with fear, "You wouldn't."  
"Fine, leave it on then." I lifted my hand towards the door handle while keeping eye contact with Dean in the rear view mirror, deviously grinning the whole time. His eyes grew more panicked the closer my hand got to the handle.   
"OKAY! I'll turn it off." Dean sung, "off, off, off, off. Cuz the hater's gonna hate, hate, hate, hate hate." Under his breath as he changed the station. Sam gave him one of his looks that said 'what the hell' without him physically saying anything. I continued to look out the window, not really looking at anything. I didn't even notice the signs as we passed by them. I was thinking back to the day the 'new kid' got in trouble because of a little girl with ripped clothing and mashed potatoes in her hair.

"LACEY!" I heard Dean and Sam call my name at the same time and jumped off of the back seat hitting my head on the roof of Baby. "OW! Did you to yell my name like that?!"   
Sam lifted an eyebrow, "We called your name 5 times already. Do you still have a concussion?" Sam quick grabbed a flashlight from the trunk and held my eyes open as he shined it in them. I didn't even have a chance to reply.   
"Okay, no concussion."  
"I could've told you that. I was thin-, just spacing out like I do almost EVERY time I ride in a vehicle."   
Sam stared at me for a second before returning the flashlight to the trunk and taking out mine and his duffel bags. Dean, who apparently walked away to get a room while I was being attacked, was coming back from the office of the motel with keys in his hand. "Come on Lacey." He thew a set of keys to Sam, who caught them effortlessly, put the other in his pocket, and grabbed my arm and crutches as he lifted me out the Impala.

There was a knock at the door. Sam got up with a handgun and placed it behind the door as he opened it, something John drilled into both Sam and Dean's heads while they were kids. "Cas."   
When Cas came through the door, he looked tired. Like he was dying. "Cas, no offense but you look like crap." "I had to use my powers to kill some of Crowley's men. Dean, you were right to take her along with you. They were looking for her."   
Cas nearly collapsed on the ground, if Dean hadn't got up and caught him he would have. I watched Dean and Sam carry Cas to one of the beds. This was my fault, I shouldn't of got caught. I spoke up,"If they're looking for me, they're looking for a prophet too. We need to find her before they do."   
Sam and Dean looked at me then each other, exchanging glances. "She is right you know." "Yeah, Dean I know. But we can't just leave Lacey here, she's hurt."  
"I'm RIGHT here ya' know." I interrupted while they were speaking.  
Dean spoke first, "We are right, with Crowley looking for you and your ankle still busted we can't leave you alone. Cas is out of the picture for now, since he decided to become Mr. Comatose again. And in order to get both of you out safe is something does happen Sam and I need to stay here."  
"What about Charlie?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow and dialed her number. "Hey, Charlie. How far away are you from Stanford?"   
"Drive here to the Rudy Motel, it's just outside town on the east."  
"Okay, room 68."  
"Bye."

"Okay, so you two want me to help babysit?" Charlie just got here and Dean was telling her the plan. Sam's outside preparing for his part. I'm sitting on th couch hating my fractured ankle. If I hadn't been so stupid I'd be out there with Sam hunting down the prophet, not to kill her though. The plan is Charlie and Dean stay here with me and Cas while Sam searches out the prophet. That way if Crowley's demons come we can make sure no one gets killed. I looked over to Cas, still knocked out on the bed. I knew he was dying, and Dean didn't want to admit it.   
I think this is a new record of crazy for my life; Crowley after me, Cas dying, Dean with the mark, me (the constant) being able to move stuff with my mind, try not to die (which goes without saying), and a REALLY awkward tension between me and Sam. Yupp, that's a new record of chaos. At least the apocalypse wasn't as complicated, all that consisted of was stop Lucifer, don't let Sam and Dean say yes, and try not to die. At least Bobby was alive then.   
Sam walked through the door, "Okay, everything's ready on my side." Dean looked at Sam, "Mine too." Sam went to the coffee table to grab his wallet, I grabbed his wrist. For some reason my heart was racing, I had what I wanted to say in my head but it got replaced with 'don't go' when I looked at his face. "Be careful." Don't go. Sam smiled at me for the first time since before the hospital and my heart went faster. "You know I will Lacey." Don't go. I held onto his wrist. Please don't go. Finally, after about a minute Dean spoke up, "Ummm... Lacey? You gonna let go of my brother anytime soon? A girl might die if you don't." I quickly removed my hand from Sam and hid my face as much as I could to keep anyone from seeing my red face. Sam said goodbye to Dean and Charlie and walked out the door. The only thing in my mind was 'don't go'.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and his men appear in the picture. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS (but it'll be okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like I said, I wrote this BEFORE seasons 10 so I'm sorry for the way a certain character dies.

Sam parked the Impala across the street from where the prophet was. He couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right. He scanned the entire area for demons once. Twice. Three, four, five, six times. Nothing was there. He saw the woman from the article walking down the street, brunette, long hair (almost as long as Lacey's ginger hair but the brunette's stopped a quarter of the way down her back, Lacey's was a little more than halfway), she was 5'7, blue eyes (Sam preferred Lacey's hazel eyes better), and she looked to be about 20 like the article said.  
Sam got out of Baby and walked, with determination, over to her, "Emma Goodman?" She turned around to face him. "Hi, my name's---"  
"If you're a journalist, I don't want to talk. If you're not a journalist, I still won't talk. I don't feel like being laughed at. Or being called crazy." Emma started to walk away, "Wait! Emma, I believe what you've said, it's not crazy."

Cas was still out and laying on the bed. Dean was sitting at the little table the motel provides. I was sitting on the couch with my laptop watching Doctor Who on Charlie's NETFLIX account. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Everything just felt, wrong.  
'You have two choices... This is a deal... Either you watch them die, or your soul is mine forever.'  
"So, Lacey." As Charlie spoke from behind me I nearly threw my laptop on the ground. "What made you think I'd be a good idea to sneak up on me!" She smirked, laughed a little bit, and sat on the couch beside me. I paused the episode I was on to give Charlie my full attention. She looked me in the eyes and whispered so only I could hear, "How long have you liked Sam?"  
My face flushed a bright pink. I answered while hiding, well trying to hide, my face, "What are yo... what are you talking about, we, we're just really good friends."  
I could tell by the look on her face that Charlie wasn't buying it. "Please, Lacey 'really good friends' wouldn't clutch onto the other's wrist like you did." She ended the sentence with a wink, which only made me blush harder.  
BANG, BANG, BANG!  
Everyone's head shot up. Dean mouthed 'It's too early for Sam to be back.' I replied, 'I know, it's only been a day.'  
BANG, BANG, BANG! The knocking was louder this time.  
'Get Lacey into the bathroom.' Dean mouthed while looking at Charlie. Charlie grabbed me and took me into the bathroom.

"So, you're saying I'm a prophet?" Emma looked at Sam like he was insane. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. I'm not even sure of it myself." He went into the bag he had and pulled out the tablet. Emma's eyes widened and she smirked for a minute, but she quickly changed her facial expression to one of confusion as Sam looked back up. "What is that?" "It's something you're supposed to be able to read, if you're a prophet." "Let me see it?"  
Sam held the tablet in front of Emma so she could see it.

I heard the door being kicked in, Charlie had to hold me back. One of her arms wrapped around my chest, the other held my arms behind my back. I was on my knees struggling against her as she held me. My hair got caught in between my arms and her's which started to pull my head back at an uncomfortable angle. "Dean and Cas are still in there!" I whisper yelled at Charlie through clutched teeth. She didn't respond. She just kept holding me on my knees.  
I heard crashing in the room. There was definitely a fight.

Dean crashed into the table, breaking it and landing on the floor. He scrambled up, grabbing his knife. The offender stood by the bed Cas was it with a gun to Cas' head. The eyes were black. "Give me the tablet! Or the angel dies."

Sam woke up, his hands tied behind his back with rope, his legs tied together, and duct tape over his mouth. All his weapons were taken and sitting on a table. A door opened behind him. All Sam heard was footsteps as Crowley walked up. He kicked Sam's legs before stepping over him and walking to the table.  
Crowley picked up a knife, "So, Moose. You really think I wouldn't find you?" He then proceeded to put the knife back down on the table and turn around. Without saying a word, Crowley opened his coat and pulled out the first blade, waving it in the air. "I took this off of that giraffe in your motel room. He's probably dead by now, shot to the head." He walked up to Sam and squatted down. Sam flinched a bit, expecting to be hurt in some way. "I'm not going to kill you Moose. Your brother is. This is payback for what your little girlfriend did. I told her either she gives me her soul, or she watches you and your brother die. She didn't listen."

"Give me the tablet! Or the angel dies." "Go to Hell." I heard Dean start to run. BANG! I flinched, Cas just died. Tears started to run down my face. This was all my fault. Another body hit the floor.  
Charlie let go of me and pulled out a weapon of her own. I just laid there on the floor, tears still running down my face.  
This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault.  
The bathroom door was kicked it. Charlie was thrown against the wall. Onto a mirror, I head the glass break as Charlie let out a small scream.  
I can't let Charlie die too.  
I got up and used my powers to push the guy out a window in the main part of the motel room. Charlie fell to the floor. I got up and walked, without my crutches. My ankle screamed with pain, which I ignored as I continued to move towards the killer. I didn't look towards the beds. If I saw Cas and Dean dead I wouldn't be able to keep on going. I lifted my right arm up until it was parallel with the ground. I clutched a fist and lifted my arm up higher, the demon coming up in the air with it.

Charlie lay on the ground in the motel bathroom, watching Lacey deal with the demon. She heard footsteps getting closer, then another demon walked up behind Lacey. Charlie tried to speak, but the first demon crushed her vocal chords before he went out a window. The only thing that came with her trying to speak was pain. She watched as Lacey got hit on the head and knocked out. Then the second demon walked up to her with a gun and shot her in the head.


	8. Crowley's Retribution

When I woke up, the back of my head was pounding. I felt weak. That's the only downside of using my powers, without demon blood it causes some damage: human blood cells can't hold on as long and burst. I had my hands above my head, tied with rope hanging from the ceiling. My feet were barely touching the floor. I tried to pull myself off, but without the strength to do it my weight wasn't enough. At 5'4" and small framed I was only about 119 lbs, not even enough to break decent wood by hanging off it.   
The room, or whatever it is, is dark. I can't see a damn thing. I can't hear anything either, it's silent.   
I think back to the last thing I remember, demons attacking us. I know Cas... I'm not sure if Dean or Charlie is. Dean was, at the least, knocked out, Charlie too. "Dean? Charlie?" No one answers.   
I'll try again, louder this time. "Dean! Charlie!"  
No one.  
"DEAN! CHARLIE!"   
I heard my voice echoing off the walls. But still no answer.   
I can't be the only one who's alive. I can't face Sam like that, Dean means everything to him. And Charlie is one of my best friends, next to Sam and Dean.   
"CHARLIE!!!"   
Once again, echo, but no answer.

I don't remember how long I've been in here. You lose track of time in the dark. You also have time to think back on your past. I remembered Lilith, she took me away from my parents when I was only 6 months old. She killed them. I was a lab experiment for her until I was about 6. Since I never found out who my parents were I don't know my real last name, or if my first name is really my first name. I chose the last name Adler because it sounded cooler than 'doe'. I also chose my own birth date, October 15, 1983, the day I was able to get away from Lilith with the help of an angel named Gabriel.   
Ah, Gabe. I miss him, even if he did make Dean die 100+ times in front of me and Sam. I wasn't there when Sam and Dean thought they killed him, I was working my own case. It was a simple ghost haunting, vengeful spirit killing off local teens.

Light flooded the room and I had to clinch my eyes shut. It hurt. I have no idea how long I was in the dark, bjt it was long enough. I heard footsteps approaching me, then they stopped. I still had my eyes closed, waiting for them to adjust.   
"I told you, sweetheart," Crowley, "you had two choices. You choose to ignore me, and now you get to watch Sam and Dean die." I heard his footsteps, going away from me now. They faded out. The light was still on through.   
I get to watch Sam and Dean die? Dean's not dead, but he didn't say anything about Charlie. Please tell me she's not dead.  
Tell me she got away somehow. Please.

I was able to open my eyes in a couple minutes. The 'room' was more of an empty warehouse. I looked up. I'm hanging off of some type of steel beam welded on two makeshift posts permanently in the ground. Crowley came back, this time with two other demons, and two other people with bags on their heads and hands tied behind their backs. By their height and clothes, I assumed they were Sam and Dean.   
"I told you, didn't I?" Crowley spoke as the two demons pulled the bags off of Sam and Dean's heads. They both had duct tape over their mouth. Sam looked horrible, he had a black eye and some cuts and bruises, his hair was a mess like he was fighting. Dean had cuts and bruises all over from the fight in the motel room.   
Cas...   
"I told you of you didn't listen to me, you'd watch them die."   
Crowley went to Sam and placed a knife in his pocket. He then went to Dean. He cut the rope off of Dean's wrist, and pulled the duct tape off his mouth.   
"Look, I don't give a DAMN what you told her, I'm not killing my brother."   
Crowley got a smile across his face. Sam looked like he wanted to scream. His eyes were scared, like he knew something we didn't. The tape was pulled off his mouth. "Well go ahead Moose. Tell them."  
Sam looked at Dean, he looked defeated. Not like Sam at all. "Dean, he has the blade." What? Everything went silent. Crowley still had the smirk on his face. Dean and I are in shock. Sam, Sam just looks like he feels like crap, like he's given up.  
I spoke slowly, just barely loud enough for them to hear, "W- what do you mean? 'He has the blade.' Please tell me it's not the first blade."   
Sam doesn't even look at me. "Sam? Please."   
"Sorry to burst your bubble," Crowley spoke while taking out the blade, "but I DO have the first blade."   
He shoved it in Dean's hand. Dean tried to resist, but Crowley forced him to hold it by wrapping his hand around Dean's fist. I saw the mark glowing. It was bright, reddish-orange. And it seemed to make this horrid noise. Dean's face was heartbreaking, he was trying so hard not to give in. The demon was still holding Sam.   
"Dean," Sam's voice didn't even waver, he spoke calmly straight to Dean, "you can do this. You can overpower the mark. You don't have to give in Dean. We've overcome worse. We STOPPED the apocalypse."   
Crowley let go of Dean's hand. The mark had taken over. "DEAN! Please, I know you're still in there! LISTEN TO ME! DEAN!"   
Before Sam could say anymore, Dean ran up to him. Blood splattered everywhere. All over Dean, all over Sam, all over Crowley, and all over me.   
Sam and the demon fell to the ground.   
I felt my heart shatter into a million peices. I couldn't tell through all the blood which one had been stabbed, probably both. Oh god, Sam. The boy who convinced his father to let me stay with them before they left my little town. The one who would fight off any bully for me. Taught me how to fight...  
Dean dropped the blade on the ground and the mark stopped glowing. The blade rattled on the ground before stopping. "Dean, please tell me it wasn't Sam."


	9. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit this chapter from the original, because a part of it didn't make sense. I also might add a chapter or two as I move the chapters over- which is why I'm slowing moving them here instead of just doing everything at once.

"TELL ME, it wasn't Sam." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. Dean just stood there motionless, the blade was still on the ground. Crowley pulled out a blade of his own, "And now it's time for you to become a demon again, and you will kill her Dean, just like you killed Sam." Crowley raised his hand up with the knife. Then, the impossible happened.   
Cas, no, not just Cas. Balthazar? And Charlie. They all appeared out of nowhere. Cas pushed Crowley across the warehouse away from Dean. Sam got up on his own, thank god. Balthazar and Charlie ran towards us. I looked at Sam and Dean. Dean was confused like me, but Sam wasn't.  
"Sam, what the hell! You KNEW about this?" I yelled. "Relax, he was the only one we could get to and tell, this warehouse was protected from angels, we had Charlie in here removing the wardings. I must say, out of the four of you, I ACTUALLY like her. She's not a complete idiot."   
Dean finally spoke, "Not that I don't appreciate you coming to the rescue and all... But how the HELL are you alive?"   
"Daddy likes me."

After Crowley retreated, Cas, Balthazar, Charlie, Sam, Dean, and I ended up at the bunker. "So, you two have wings?" I ask. Balthy looks at Cas as if to say 'is she really that stupid'. Cas spoke, "Yes, I have my original grace back too." "How?" Balthy spoke this time,   
"God, our father. He resurrected me first. He told me 'unless you want the apocalypse to come back you need to save Dean Winchester before it's too late and the world resets.' Angels are coming back. It started happening the second Dean killed Cain. We need to get rid of the mark, or the world resets itself. That's why Lucifer made it, it's a reset button so he gets all the chances he wants to win against Michael. And whoever bares the mark becomes the new Cain.  
Dad found Castiel's grace and resurrected him and Charlie, he told Castiel the same thing. You DO still have the tablet right?"  
Sam sat there and looked extremely uncomfortable. Everyone else was quiet.   
Sam finally spoke after a couple minutes, "Ummm..." Balthazar threw his hands up in the air dramatically, "Who has it."   
"The demon possessing the woman we thought was a prophet." I looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean thought?" "They had Rowena create the lighting to lure us out. She was a demon. The I got jumped by three other demons as soon as I pulled the tablet out to make sure she was a prophet."   
"Do you think God resurrected Kevin? Or, Chuck." I asked.  
Cas looked at me, "Chuck was never a real prophet, but there is a chance..." Dean interrupted him, "What the HELL do you mean, 'not a real prophet'? He knew mine and Sammy's lives, EVERY DETAIL. YOU SAID he was a prophet!"   
"I was wrong. Chuck is god, he was hiding. A lot like Metatron, but he made himself forget. And the angels couldn't find him because when he forgot his essence was dampened, we only recognized him as a prophet."

Kevin woke up inside a room at his mother's house. "What. I was. Why am I here?" He got up off the wooden floor and walked through the doorway. He saw his mom in the kitchen, cooking some food. No one else was there. He figured this was just another part of his heaven and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Tran threw the spatula in her hand at Kevin. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, BUT MY SON IS DEAD! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT I WILL KILL YOU." She continued to throw anything she got her hands on. Knives, wooden spoons, vegetables. Kevin dodged the knifes, but some of the vegetables and wooden spoons hit him "Mom, it's me. I'm alive. I don't know how, but I'm alive." Mrs. Tran had a frying pan in her hand and walked up to her son. "Kevin?" "Yeah mom, it's me." She went to embrace him and knocked him out, hitting him in the back of the head with the frying pan.

Balthy spoke, "This IS the essence of 'free will' you idiot. We do it for ourselves, with help if we ask. God has given you help, me and Cas are standing right here!"   
"Free will is great- as long as you don't have a curse that makes you KILL people!"  
"Dean, we need to get back on focu-" Sam started to chime into the fight between his brother and Balthazar and gets cut off.  
"All I'm saying is it would have been nice to know I wouldn't kill you, Sam!"   
"Oh, boo hoo!" Balthazar starts speaking again, not really helping the situation.   
I don't even know how it started, or why. One second we were talking about prophets and calling Mrs. Tran, the next thing I know is there's an argument. I look over at Sam to see he's giving Dean his signature 'bitch face.'

Dean's phone goes off, playing that stupid Taylor Swift song. Pretty much everyone was giving him a look while he went to answer it.   
"Hello."  
Silence.  
"Okay, where is he? ... Okay, it, where is it?"  
Silence.  
"Okay, we'll be there. We'll see if it's really him."   
He hung up the phone.   
"That was Kevin's mom. Either God brought him back, or it's a shifter. We need to find out."   
Sam was still giving Dean his 'bitch face', "Dude, what the hell?"  
"What? I didn't do anything wrong."   
Sam just shakes his head as he walks away.

"So Charlie," I spoke while looking at her, we were about to leave for Kevin's and she was staying behind, "you okay with staying here?"   
"Yeah, I think I can do without a fight for a while. Last time I ended up dead."   
"Lacey let's go!" Dean yelled from halfway across the bunker. I smiled at Charlie and walked towards where Dean was.   
Sam stopped me in my tracks, he wasn't going either. "Look, Lacey. I uhhh..." He kissed my forehead and hugged me, "Be safe okay? I'd hate to see you dead."


	10. You Can't Just Give Up

We drove to Kevin's. The whole ride I kept thinking about Sam. He almost seemed nervous while talking to me before we left. And the kiss, well it was on my forehead but still; Sam has NEVER done that before. I mean, it's not like I 'like' him or anything, well maybe. No, he's like family. Maybe. I don't know.   
Sam.

"So, he's really my son?" Mrs. Tran asked while looking towards the basement door where Kevin was walking out of. She was standing in the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. Dean was leaning on the kitchen counter, Cas and Balthy were standing, I was sitting in a chair. My cast was off, thank god, Cas healed what was left of my injuries at the bunker. I spoke up, "Yes, we're sure of it. And I know we've already done this to you guys before, but Crowley is gonna be looking for Kevin again. I'm sorry, if we had another choice we wouldn't do this again."   
Mrs. Tran came up to me on the way to her son and looked me dead in the eyes, "I'm coming with him, wherever you take him. I'm not going to lose my son again." "Understood." She then walked off to hug Kevin.   
Dean gave me a look as if to say 'what the hell.' I mouthed to him, 'you really think she's just gonna let us take Kevin away when she just got him back?'

Charlie walked over to where Sam was sitting in the bunker library, "So, what was that kiss about?" Sam started to blush slightly, "Wh-what are you talking about Charlie?" Charlie gave him a look, she knew he was lying, "Come on Sam! I know you're lying. I expect this from Dean, not you."   
Sam shifted in his seat, crossed his legs, uncrossed them, then crossed his arms loosely upon his chest while slouching a little in his seat and slightly crossing his feet. "I just. I can't. Every time I start to like any one like that, it, it hasn't ended well. Ever. I don't want to see her end up dead, or, or have to, kill her. I just can't."   
"But you do like her. You can't just ignore it. Eventually something's going to happen."

"Okay, the bunker is warded against almost everything. Demons included. We have Balthazar and Cas here, and both have their full powers. All we need to do is get back the tablet." Sam was explaining to Kevin and his mom the situation. We don't even fully understand the situation ourselves; the angels that died are coming back, which means Michael will get out of hell, and the seals to Lucifer's cage will start to un-break soon. That means Lilith comes back, it's over the second she does because it only takes that much to restart the apocalypse. And she'll come after me, which means she WILL end up dead, again, and Lucifer will once again be free. Unless we get rid of the mark before then. I can't take another apocalypse, I don't think any of us could go through that again.  
We were in the room with the map-table thing. Dean came over to me, "Hey, do you think I could speak to you," he pointed towards where the kitchen was, "alone?" I looked around the room, Sam was still talking. Charlie was talking to Cas, probably about Dean. Balthy was leaning against a wall looking miserable because he doesn't want to be here. I look back to Dean and start walking towards the kitchen, he follows a minute later. 

We're in the kitchen, I lean against a counter facing Dean who's standing right in front of me. He began to speak, "Look, I appreciate everyone here trying to find a way to save me, but what happens when the tablet says nothing about the mark?"  
"You don't think there's anything about the mark on it? Why are you going along with it then?"   
"Because there's nothing else. If this doesn't work out, we have nothing."   
"So you're just giving up?" I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, "All this coming from the Dean who, no matter what, fought against every single angel who tried to get him to say yes to Michael. The one who REFUSED to kill Sam as he begged you to do it! Who would do anything to protect his family no matter what?" I pushed myself off the counter, "YOU'RE FULL OF CRAP!"   
By this time everyone was standing around the entrance to the kitchen. I didn't care, I'm too pissed at Dean for wanting to give up. I got as close to his height as possible, which was hard because he's about 6'2" and I'm 5'4", "You don't want to give up because you think there's nothing on the tablet. You want to give up because you don't think you're worth anything! And that's CRAP! You're one of the best damn hunters I've ever seen! You'd do ANYTHING to save people from dying, ESPECIALLY your friends and family! YOU DON'T THINK WE'D DO THE SAME FOR YOU!?!?!" Dean started to open his mouth, but I just yelled louder, "YOU DON'T THINK SAM WOULD DO THE SAME FOR YOU! CAS, ME, BOBBY, ELLEN, JO, GARTH, SAM, CHARLIE, EVERYONE WHO'S EVER BELIEVED IN YOU! AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE UP!!!" Everyone stayed silent, including Dean. He was looking anywhere but me. I got back on flat feet and gave him one last look before ending my rant, "SCREW YOU!!!! THIS IS GONNA WORK, WHETHER YOU BELIEVE IN IT OR NOT!"   
I could feel how red my face was, my throat was dry from yelling. I walked past Dean and pushed someone out of the doorway, I didn't know who I wasn't paying attention. I walked up to the door that led outside and left.   
Tears were swelling up in my eyes. I needed to get out of there before I broke down, I've been strong about the situation for way too long. Dean giving up is the same thing as him dying, I can't take that. We've already lost too much. I picked a direction and started running. Running was difficult because I hadn't even been able to walk and I was wearing my black combat boots instead of tennis shoes.

Sam stood in the doorway to the bunker kitchen with everyone else as Lacey finished yelling at Dean. It was unlike her to get so mad at someone she considered family, especially mad enough to start yelling at them. When she finished, she stormed off pushing Charlie into Mrs. Tran. Everyone knew better than to chase after her; when she's mad she'll either outrun you, or try to hit or throw something near you to scare you enough to get away.   
Dean just stood there where he was, not moving an inch. Everyone agreed Lacey had a point, Dean shouldn't give up and everyone here would do anything they could to help him, except Balthazar. He was there party because he had to be and partly because he didn't want to have to go through another apocalypse because it meant being under Michael's rule again. But all that meant he needed to help Dean Winchester.

I finally stopped running after about 30 minutes. I was walking now. I pulled my long hair up and put it up in a bun with the three hair bows on my wrist, that took a good 15 minutes of concentration. My shirt clung to my body drenched in sweat. I still felt like crying. I was near a city now, but woods were still on both sides of the road.

As I kept waking I was never getting any closer to the city. I started to run again, nothing. What the hell is going on?   
I stopped completely. I pinched near the bend of my arm as hard as I could. It hurt. There's only two things I know of that can do something like this. Either I got attacked by a Djinn, which I would've remembered, or it's Gabriel, who's dead. Lucifer killed him. I gave up on trying to see if he tricked us into thinking he was dead, which was completely possible knowing Gabe.   
"You should know better than to give up Lacey. I thought I taught you better."   
That voice, it can't be.   
"Oh, but it is." I could almost hear the smirk on his face. I turned around.  
"Gabe."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people here go on Wattpad, but on the off chance someone who does recognizes this fic from there I'd like to point out I own both this account and the one the fic is under on Wattpad. I'm thinking of leaving the other site for this one and the sequel isn't finished so I'm moving the series here.


End file.
